The will of the Knight
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Jaune gets a restart at the age of four and trained by Twilight the youngest brother of the two brothers the one the made the Faunus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY Nor this story type nor the other anime and games. it is created by Monty Oum may he R.I.P. in heaven with Stan Lee and his Oum by Rooster Teeth.**

**A/N: ****That was my first attempt for a pun. ****okay this is a fusion of three Masseffect-TxS stories The Legend of the White Wolf, Restated, Trail of the gods with a Mix of other Anime and games with energy abelites like Dragon ball, Naruto, Yuyu Hakusho, and other stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter:0 Restart of a new Story**

* * *

A nude 19 year old male he has a huge bright light covering his man hood floating around. he has shaggy hair blonde with blue eyes this Jaune Arc and the only thing he can see is a multiple Color void he had failed stopping Salem and her minions he had failed saving his friends and he had Pyrrha His partner, the girl who train him the girl that fall in love with him and the girl that died trying to save him. And now he was in a Kaleidoscope Void that was making him sick. 'Even in death that name is stuck with me great.' Jaune thought. "**Do have any regret if so would you like a restart," **a male voice said. The Void then became a bright light and the Void was replace by a white court room felled with being of men and women wearing hooded robes some look like human like the three males in front of him other were beast like. the person who had spoke to Jaune had his hood down showing a sliver hair and golden eyes man wearing white and black robes. The two next to him had their hoods up one his left wears a white robe the one on the right had a black robe.

"Hello Jaune I'm Twilight I am the third broth of Light and Darkness right behind me," Twilight said he then gave Jaune a studded club. After an hour of a nude Jaune beating the hell out of the two brother.

"You good," Twilight said to jaune who tossed the club across the room.

"Yeah I needed that," Jaune said.

"So me and the godly being what to give you a second chances and we also help you on any way possible," Twilight said taking Jaune somewhere else.

"What the catch," Jaune said.

"The catch is have to give up a point of time in your life," Twilight said. "and as a add bonniest you can ask for anything you want in the time point by making a time boom some time it works other times it doesn't,"

"And how will this happen if give up said time." Jaune said.

"We'll send you back to the time you chose to start at,"

"Okay I'll give up my child hood when I was four year old first I would like my 4 year old self Aura being unlocked as well as fused with my Grimm war self level aura and Semblance as well as the experience how to use it. Second the death of Summer and Ren's Parent didn't happed Raven never left but Taiyang and Summer still had ruby do to both Raven Taiyang and Summer got super drunk. a for the relics only the pure of heart can use them and the new Branwen tribe raven leads in the future becomes heroes instead of bandits." Jaune said.

Twilight smile looking at the so to be time traveler. "Okay now before I send you off home I have to tell you we'll be check in on you and help you out here and there as well as your family good luck." The god said. He then push Jaune making him on his back

* * *

**15 years in the past.**

* * *

A 4 year old Jaune Arc open his eyes he was in his little blue bunny ones. It was the middle of the night his whole family was sound asleep seeing a note on Yellow bag. Reading it as it said

-Dear Jaune.

You will find everything you need money food on your journey I could only save Mr. Lie Ren parent if I where you I would take the map I gave you to save her she will be their a couple of day so hop to it As well as the map of you Ancients Tomb to gain the power of the trail of the kings of Remnant. With the power of the pass Arc I'll also be training you I'll be waiting out side for you.

Twilight-

After getting dress Croce Mors and his father Scroll slowly leaving a massage on it Jaune then left home never returning until next year.

waking up the hill seeing Twilight Jaune look back seeing his as flashback of all his friends.

_**"Good Lucky**__** Jaune,"**_ The mental image said.

"Come on Jaune," Twilight said as both him and Jaune ran as far as they can through the woods.

'Ren, Nora, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, and Pyrrha I'll making another promos I'll get Stronger even more then before and I'll Save you all.' Thought Jaune.

* * *

**that is Chapter Zero of will of the Knight where young Jaune goes on a epic training trip first chapter being first day at beacon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Fist chapter**

**Info Jaune Save Summer with Twilight help.**

**The Map is a map of the Arc tombs The Fist Tomb is were Summer is was. and it was one of the Easiest. **

* * *

** Chapter 1: First Step Again**

* * *

**[13 years later/ Air Ship]**

A now 17 year old young man wearing a white mask with blue marking with a red circle at the center, a black short sleeve hoody under a white and electric blue torso armor with Wolf fur around his neck and booster vents thrusters on his shoulder blades and four rechargeable dust crystals them being Fire earth Ice and Gravity it the inside of is armor, a pair of white a electric blue armor gauntlets with 10 rechargeable Dust crystals imbedded on the back of his gauntlets being Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, Steam, Earth, Lightning, Gravity, Light, and Dark. around his waist an orange waist cape the was tied up by a red sash that has several tan brown pouches clipped on it side, dark brown combat pants that is held up by a black belt and white and electric armor boots with the same dusty diel that is on both is gauntlets and thruster. This was now 17 years older Jaune Arc over the one year training trip Jaune finding 6 of his ancestor weapons they being the Spirt Spear of the trickster, a giant signal edge blade known as kubikiribocho, an Two handed long axe known as Judgment, a Okatana known as Yamato, a two Huge Shield Canon Gauntlets known as War demon Shield Canon That has rechargeable Fire, Wind, Earth, and Lightning Dust crystal cores the shield is a angry demon's face and has thruster vents on the end of the shield. and a giant throwing star known as Zero. Jaune even got. He also had found 8 of their's Summoning crystal witch will come in handy with the ancient Grimm.

By his side is a horse size dark blue and white wolf with a dark star mark with two golden horn with golden eyes this is Ranga who is a Tempest Star Wolf who was a gift from his teacher Twilight and He is the best gift ever not because he can use magic know because he can Talk.

But now Jaune was fighting an old foe of his worst then Salm, her man, her Grimm or the Fang that right the biggest foe Jaune has ever faced his motion sickness.

**"Master are you** **okay"** Ranga said looking concerned about his master well being. **"Is it your motion sickness?"** He asked.

"A little bit and nervous hoping I didn't make a big time bomb to change everything like My friends not coming into beacon or Ruby being a boy that one might not be bad be nice to have more guy friends heck maybe not just Rubis maybe her whole team will be a rule 63 who knowns the Branden's are now on the right path as are a group of hired Hunters so Yang could be a guy or has a differently personality Weiss might not be here" Jaune said.

**'Master two human females are coming here,' **Ranga said throw their mental link as the sliding doors behind him open Ranga when into his shadow. Jaune then took one of his MS Pills that his sister made for him. moving his mask on top the side of his head Jaune swelled it.

Looking back Jaune saw two old familiar face Yang Xiao Long who was wearing a some what of a Combat Uniform of the Branwen Hunter Guild and has her long Blond hair in a pony tail. **[****Think of Yang's Huntress outfit she wears in Season 2]** and Ruby Rose long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve a red cloak hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

the two Xiao Long Rose Sister. "Oh Yang Someone here," Ruby said

"Hi I'm Jaune Arc is it getting crowded out there," Jaune said.

"A little What about you," Yang said. "I'm Yang Xiao Long Branwen and this is my adorkable little sister Ruby Rose." Yang said.

"Branwen as in Raven or as in Qrow from Team STRQ," Jaune said.

"Raven she my mother her partner is Summer Rose she Ruby's Mother are father Taiyang Xiao Long," Yang said.

"Wow and I thought I had big shoes to fill," Jaune then look at Ruby who look nervous then him. "Nervous," Jaune said to the littler Rose Reaper who nodded.

With this Yang had an Idea. "So what type of Weapon do you use." Yang said trying help her sister get out of her shell. Jaune seeing this gave a cocky smirk and rubbing his nose then shark of refiled light in the shape of six weapon appeared pulling out a long sword the was a newly reforged Crocea Mors the sword now has a heavier and more elaborate cross-guard and hilt. The shield is now accented with gold, including a design similar to his old Partner circlet at the point of the shield. The scuffs and scratches on both have also been mended, and the sword's blade has been polished to a new shine. "This is Crocea Mors My dad and I reforged the blade gave it a nice shine and gave his Shield a new mode," Jaune said. he then gave the two blood sisters and cheeky grin. "And it is not my only weapon there my ancestry weapons and weapons that me and one of my older sister Matsu help made one is an Aura assault rifle which for a normal hunter can kill them but years of using it I got use to it."

He then put it away as Crocea Mors Shattered back into light fragments. "Was that you Semblance," Ruby said. with stars in her eyes.

"Part of it as a child I thought it was Aura Amplification but turn out I can do more than boost my aura or the aura of others with a lot of practice I was able to do that," Jaune said.

"Wow so in a way you can use Magic can use Dust elements as spell like in video game and in other media like Comic and Anime," Ruby said getting to close.

"In a way yes and do you mind stepping back a few step we are getting in kiss territory miss Rose Also by sisters did you mean by childhood familial bonds or by same Dad bonds," Jaune said. Ruby blushed and took a few step back away from Jaune face. Not knowing her older sister was giving them a predatory grin. 'Okay Jauney Boy let's see your reaction to what I have to say who knows I may let you dad me or my sister or the both of us,' Yang thought.

"We share the same dad are parent had a couple of drinks and woke up in the same bed the next day Mama Rose as well as my mother Told dad to take responsibility," Yang said.

"Do you find that weird," Ruby said

"No that normal for hunters marriages it's an old law that aloud Hunstman to have more than one wife that's how my family started and several others too." Jaune said.

"And how do you know about the old laws." Yang said. 'Okay what the answer chose the right words or I'll break you.' Yang thought.

"Some parts of Remnant still uses those law sadly not just the Hunters Marriages Laws which some of those are dumb as hell even the against The Faunus which were super racist," Jaune said unknowing making two White Fang Women very happy as well as one ex White Fang female member.

**[Hello and**** Welcome to Beacon Academy ]**A Blond and green eyes woman said wearing a white long sleeve blouse a black skirt and a black cape.

"Who that," Yang said.

**[My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy. Our World is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntress, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a tasked, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the traing to protect our world.]** Glynda said as he hologram disappeared.

Ruby looked at out the window and saw her home town of Patch as well as her old school Signal Academy "Wow you can see Signal from here," Ruby said she than looked at Jaune, "So Jaune what was your old school like,"

"I was taught by my master who goes by Twilight who taught me for a year than my Parents Taught my after give my the punishment of a life time," Jaune said thinking back of those dark time. "I was my seven older sisters play thing for seven months strait on that day I lost my man card before hitting puberty (Twice if I might add)," Jaune said as well as the last part in his head.

"But yeah want to a normal school and my parents trained me and my seven older sisters In combat and in trap making." Jaune said.

"Trap making," The two sisters said looking at him like he grow a second head.

"Yeah same time the best way to kill a Grimm is with a really good trap one time I use a spike pit trap to kill accouple of them but its all way a good thing to spice it up some times other why it won't work at all The Grimm learn so several type log trap as well as catapult launcher trap that lead them to a spike fall pit all way works heck even a park trap work on the Ursa and Beowulf dress up like Goldie Locks and Little Red Riding Hood when they tried to destory a small little town the towns people didn't run screaming buy lie down Laughing but that not the amazing part the Grimm Exploded that was just a bonus," Jaune said.

"Okay give you props on that But that could have been Grimm," Yang said both Ruby and Jaune flinched in pain hearing her pun.

"So what type of weapons do you girls use," Jaune said.

"I use Shotgun Gauntlets their name Ember Celica," Yang showing off her bracelets,

"And I use a Customizable High Impact sniper scythe her name is Crescent Rose," Ruby said as she brought out her weapon which is a red Scythe with a foldable crescent blade.

The two Slide Door open again and two identical twins wearing the Beacon Academy female Uniform carrying a couple of snack which was accouple of Chips. The twins has long blond hair and brown eye. But the two worn their hair differently the girl on the left had her hair as a left side pony tail held up by a blue ribbon the one on the right had a right side pony tail tie by a skull clip.

"Ashly look Jaune made so friends," The blue ribbon girl said cheerfully tone.

"And I hope Lucy that they are just going to be friend," the Skull ribbon girl said in a territory tone.

"Excuse," Yang said not liking Ashly tone of voice.

"Yang Sis don't fight," Jaune said.

"Yeah Jaune's right-"

"Give him a sec," Lucy said interrupting Ruby.

"Wait until we are done with the enter exam than you guys and fight," Jaune said

"There its," Lucy said letting out a sigh of disappointment of her strange family. "Hi I'm Lucy Arc and this is my twin Ashy we're from Team LAND one of the few teams that have been assigned to watch over this years newbies on the ship we just came here to check on our little brother here."

"Jaune were Ranga," Ashly said looking from the tempest Star wolf.

"Who?" The two half sisters said looking confused.

"My hunting companion. Ranga come out," Jaune said as Ranga of his shadow.

"How what." Yang said in shock while ruby was hugging the Ranga who was waging his tail.

"He's a magical Wolf known as a Tempest Star Wolf going it to my shadow is one of many of his skill he can also talk but not like us." Jaune said.

**"Hi Am Ranga nice to meet you,"** Ranga said.

"This is going to be one hell of a year," Ruby said.

* * *

**[Beacon Academy Grounds]**

* * *

After arriving to Beacon Academy Ranga went back in Jaune's Shadow. and both Jaune, his older twin sisters, Ruby, and Yang got of the ship seeing filled of awe at the school to will train the future Hunters of tomorrow.

"welcome to Beacon girl let this moment wash over you entire being as this mark our first page of our stories and Hunters," Jaune said.

"You look less amazed then us Jaune." Ruby said.

"That's because this isn't my first time coming here or second," Jaune said Yang was going ask what he meant by that until Ruby went weapon chibi mode when she saw the other student weapon. Meanwhile Jaune was on his Scroll on a group texting with three of his old friends summer camp Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and P.N.

He remembers P.N. a short boy with short Red hair with green eyes and wearing a brown hoody and yellow shorts. They both had a ruff start but be came friends at the end when he told them he was going to start training to go to beacon they had to slowly stop talking. 'Maybe P.N. and Pyrrha can be friends as well as introduce the Guys to Ruby to boost her mood." Jaune thought he than hear a loud bomb.

"Well here we go again," Jaune said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay if anyone get the referents from his chapter your a big RT Member and if you get that old childhood you thought was a boy but she was actually a girl trope I had to do it to make Jaune still dents as a steel door.**


End file.
